


Dom Wanda Headcanons

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: reader-insert [35]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Headcanon, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Dom Wanda Headcanons

· Wanda has a large collection of toys. Everything from nipple clamps to dildos to gags. She has at least one of everything, if not more than one.  
· She loves hearing you beg, whether you're begging to come, or to get fucked, she loves it all.  
· Wanda will spank your pussy after fucking you, and as a punishment.  
· She's not big into anal, but if she's fucking you in your ass, she has a Hitachi wand on your clit.  
· Overstimulation is one of her favorite kinks.  
· You've never squirted? Wanda makes it her mission to try.  
· Although she loves fucking you with her strapon, she also really enjoys fucking you with her fingers.  
_· You're over at the Stark Tower eating with the avengers for the first time? No problem, Wanda will make sure to finger you under the table._ **Hard.**  
· The only one to Notice anything was Natasha, but you played it off as nerves, which everyone else believed but Natasha.  
· After the dinner, Wanda takes you to her room where she has you on your knees, sucking her strap.  
· "You like that Princess? Tell me, what's making you so wet? Is it me fucking your face, or is it because Nat knew what I was doing to that pretty pussy?" She asked, and you knew she was expecting an answer from you.  
· Pulling your mouth off her strapon, you look up at, "Both, Miss."  
· "Such a dirty little whore. I bet you'd love for Natasha to watch - she's the only one who knows that you're the good little Princess in this relationship." Wanda smirked, slapping your face. "You like the idea of them thinking you're a top, huh?"  
· You nod, knowing that that would fuel Wanda some more.  
· "Mm, but I know how to make you tick, how to turn you into my slut. Such a dirty girl. All mine."  
· Wanda loves verbally humiliating you, as well as degrading you.  
· Wanda would love to be the first to fist you, but if you've been fisted before, she'd still love to fist you.  
· Having you come on her whole hand, she'd love it.  
· After fucking you for hours, or when you safeword, the aftercare is spent giving you all the attention and praise you need and want.  
· She'll run you a bath, and if you want, she'll get in with you. If she spanked your ass, she'll rub lotion on you, which sometimes leads to soft sex.  
· When you cuddle, she would have her arms around you. Making sure you're okay until you fall asleep.


End file.
